<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s my surrender – if that’s what you call it by dieZaubermaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591875">It’s my surrender – if that’s what you call it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieZaubermaus/pseuds/dieZaubermaus'>dieZaubermaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Play, Gen, Humor, No Blood, bad language, no kissing, no love, words and names chosen on purpose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieZaubermaus/pseuds/dieZaubermaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustass “Captain” (!!!) Kid suffers from some disease. Luckily the famous doctor appears not far away from him. He agrees on examining the younger man. In his hopelessness Kid enters the polar tang. Will the captain survive? Will Law get ill, too? And most important: Is there finally proof that stupidity is contagious?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Preface</span> </strong>
</p><p>Hi there. First of all I want to point out that English is not my native language. Now that I’ve read so many fanfics the ideas <em>(you’ll find in my other stories if I ever upload them)</em> got stuck in my head I just have to type this down to get it out of the corners in my mind.</p><p>I always had a thing for Kid/Law, but I was never that interested in OnePiece. I mean I know what the story is about, but still I am not up to details or anything. I just want to get these pictures out of my head.</p><p>Despite that I want to apologize to all the true OnePiece Fans out there that I still have the nerve to write about something I only know little about. If you want something to laugh – just imagine me sitting here: typing, but still searching for translations with the help of the lovely google translator.  </p><p>At the moment I don’t think I will ever get to a whole FanFiction with many chapters. Therefore I would need being more into the OP thing and not just a few pairs and some small things I know.</p><p>That’s why I want you to know that all these works are just short thoughts. <em>(You perhaps noticed this already…)</em></p><p>It weren’t only the stories I read, but also music which got me into this. Within Temptation’s Album “Resist” I can recommend you.</p><p>Before I now end this probably unnecessary monologue there’s still one thing I want to emphasize:</p><p>I am not a fan of Kid (and Law) being so totally sensitive or even emotional. I mean yes, of course, they both have feelings and things, but these exaggerated scenes with them telling each other how much they love each other just don’t fit them in my opinion. This is actually a thing that disappoints me every time when I read a story which has a pretty good start and then this whole feeling topic shows up.</p><p>Yes, maybe they like each other deep on the inside – but still they want to rip each other apart! At least Kid wants that. In my mind. But what do I know?</p><p>Now, congratulations if you really read this all. I wish or hope you have some real fun with the story itself!</p><p>Before I leave you all alone I still want you to know that you can of course contact me if you have any other idea of what I should write or what you want to read from me. For whatever reason you might want that. Or maybe you just want me to get out of here.</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It’s my surrender – if that’s what you call it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there it’s me again. I know I promised you to leave you all alone, but one more thing I have to tell: I may add things which are historically incorrect. Just in case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">It’s my surrender – if that’s what you call it</span> </strong>
</p><p>Carefully he opened one of his eyes. Very slow and concentrated. No, nothing had changed. The sun shined bright through the window of his room touching his face with its beams.</p><p>The night seemed long gone, but to recognize that Eustass "Captain" (!!!) Kid wouldn’t even have to open his eyes – or even look. And that’s the problem.</p><p>Angry he sat up in his bed; searching with the hand he got leftover for the curtain. How many years has this been his room?</p><p>His head hurt. His forehead hurt. The view in front of him was foggy and blurry as well. Of course, the named curtain was far more away than the red-haired man thought. With a loud strange noise he slipped of off the mattress with his chin meeting the floor. Luckily he didn’t manage to hang onto the fabric – otherwise there would be no more fabric. Though he locked himself into this room for a few days now, there might be chance he lost some pounds.</p><p>Still too much for the curtain to handle.</p><p>“Damn it! …” The captain growled and started again with his only hand to find the wall and window he was looking for. In front of his eyes everything seemed almost completely white with little spots of black or other colors. It drove him crazy.</p><p>Minutes passed by as Kid finally managed to get up; his fingertips always in contact with the wall. A winning smile showed up on his face, but vanished as soon as the red-haired man realized: the curtain was already covering the window. The fabric was just too thin.</p><p>The hand turned into a fist. Frustrated the man turned around and let himself fall. Fortunately his bed was big enough so it prevented him from meeting the wooden floor one more time. Landing with his face on the pillows Kid grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his body.</p><p>“My dear Eustass “Captain” (!!!) Kid – this is the fourth day you keep yourself in here! What’s wrong? Come on!” A familiar voice appeared. The door to the captain’s room opened and closed very fast.</p><p>This was one of those situations where Kid was happy, because he didn’t have to look who was standing in front of him.</p><p>Sighing Killer sat down.</p><p>“You know – it sometimes is really hard for me to keep those hyenas away from the food which was meant for you. They already think you’re not even on the ship anymore and I just use your hiding as an excuse to get me more of the food! I don’t know what to tell them anymore. Our ship was never that clean! Three times Wire has crawled through the kitchen, even though there was no reason to tidy it up! Can you at least tell me what is going on? Are you planning on something? Is there something we can look forward?”</p><p>The blanket still covered Kid’s face, but that didn’t prevent him from the feeling of getting looked at. And on top of that his first mate wore a mask! <em>(The holes in it made that feeling even worse – just imagine having about 16 holes pointed at you with two actual eyes behind it…)</em></p><p>A few more convincing words and the captain’s head appeared on the surface. In spite of that Kid refused to turn it to Killer. On the one hand he didn’t want to talk about his currently problems, on the other hand <em>(which in reality didn’t exist anymore)</em> that white-blue-black mix was driving him crazy in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Does our library still exist?”</p><p>It went silent in the room. Confused and helpless Killer looked around himself. He didn’t find anything that would have explained this question coming from Kid.</p><p>“Library? You, uh, mean that broken box next to the cleaning agents?” Pulling the blanket tighter the red-haired man nodded.</p><p>“Can you bring me that old medical book? And… a magnifying glass? I guess it’s not in the best condition anymore.”</p><p>The masked man starred at the door for a second. Somehow he managed to get his voice back and structured his thoughts.</p><p>“Kid. What is wrong? What is going on with you?” Eustass “Captain” (!!!) Kid was fed up with everything. Without any warning he moved his body up and grabbed the next thing he could find <em>(not see, of course)</em> – which ended up to be the lantern together with the candle inside on his bedside cabinet.</p><p>“THIS IS A CAPTAINS COMMAND! STOPP ASKING QUESTIONS AND JUST GET THE THINGS I WANT! AND STOPP TREATING ME LIKE A TEENAGER WHO DOESN’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT NOT GETTING A HARD ON!”  The lantern met the wall on the opposite side of the bed.</p><p>Killer was actually surprised. He had seen it clearly that Kid wasn’t aiming at him – still the masked man had to move his head to not get hit. Without any other word he left the room.</p><p>“Aaarghh..” With his feet waving in the air the red-haired man pushed the blanket into his face. The pain in his head seemed even worse. Besides Kid forgot somehow about it when Killer spoke to him. He should have told him to get him some more books so he can relax a bit more while listening.</p><p>….</p><p>The sun moved away from the window. That day seemed to remain as the others, but Killer tried more to get Kid out of his bed or at least to tell him what his problems were. Stubborn as usual the captain screamed at him to leave him alone.</p><p>His beloved goggles around his neck <em>(even they couldn’t avoid that burning inside his eyes and head)</em> the red-haired man let water splash into the bathtub. Hopefully a hot bath would decrease this incredibly pulsation. His hand was in touch with the old book he had demanded while Kid tried getting into the tub without losing foothold. <em>(or any other body parts…)</em></p><p>It wasn’t that easy to find a position without letting the book just stay on the edge. Kid new: as soon as he would let go of the lexicon and sit down he would be surrounded by warm steam – and forget where the book laid. Now that the captain had trouble seeing anything it probably might end in the water. For sure.</p><p>Two minutes left as Kid finally sat down and grabbed the old book carefully. The magnifying glass was knotted among the elastic band of the goggles. Wasn’t he smart?</p><p>Somehow he even managed it to hold and turn pages with his hand while his chin or mouth moved the glass. At one point he had to use his knees, too. Kid could barely read some words as it was annoying him so much he threw the book… somewhere. Letting out a deep breath the red-haired man sank further into the hot water.</p><p>For a while he closed his exhausted eyes. The door to the bathroom was still open so there was no need to turn on light. The sounds of fast moving footsteps let him listen up then.</p><p>“Kid? Kid! There’s a yellow duck almost next to us!” Killer didn’t dare to come in – despite that he shouted as if he thought the captain was asleep.</p><p>Eustass “Captain” (!!!) Kid moved his head to the side as he thought. Yellow Duck? Oh! Of course!</p><p>Grumbling to himself he shoved some foam to his face right up his nose. Was this tattooed doc maybe his one last hope?</p><p>…</p><p>On his way back to his room Kid actually found the book which he thought was useless. Until. Completely naked and covering his eyes with all that was left <em>(actually his remaining right arm and hand)</em> he tiptoed to his bed. He may forget many things, but not that he earlier had thrown his only source of light when it’s dark at his best friend. Momentary only first mate. The red-haired man was pretty sure the fragments lied all over the floor.</p><p>“Killer!” Kid shouted. Usually the named man smelled it miles in the distance when the captain needed him. Again, Kid wasn’t disappointed.</p><p>“Oi Captain, what’s up?”</p><p>“Did you close the door?”</p><p>“I, uh, sure – oh wait.” Kid shook his head. Now that he couldn’t see that great anymore his other senses seemed to get better. And that breath coming through the open door was he definitely recognizing.</p><p>“What is the ice gang doing?”</p><p>“From what I saw the Dalmatian was having some coffee and the magical trio played some kind of game… Teatime I guess.”  Kid was still squeezing his eyes. Looking at his blanket was not nearly a problem as looking at Killer – this bluish mask made him insane.</p><p>“Okay, listen. I have a problem with my eyes. And my head.” Immediately the captain looked at the man standing in front of the bed. It took him some energy and courage doing so, but he wanted to avoid any dumb sentences about his “head”.   </p><p>“This is the reason why I locked myself… Maybe the Dalmatian can help me. Here, write something on it and throw it at him.” Killer crossed his arms as Kid tried to give him the lexicon.</p><p>“Is that the reason you’re already naked? Why you took a bath?” Kid’s arm started to tremble.</p><p>“NO! I JUST WANTED TO RELAX! I’M ALREADY SUFFERING FOR DAYS!” He wanted to smash Killer’s face <em>(or mask..?)</em> with the medical book, but of course the other man was faster and Kid ended waving his arm trough the air.</p><p>“Calm down, man. I’ll try my best. What if he wants you to visit him?”</p><p>“You’ll carry me! Stupid question… Or he just.. What’s the word? Roomes me into his cruel laboratory!  I bet he has some dead things going on…”</p><p>“Alright. Anything else?” Of course, it worried Killer that the captain was having such problems, but any more sentences would have caused any more trouble – which he wanted to avoid.</p><p>“Yeah, collect the shards. I don’t want to get my feet hurt.”</p><p>“You threw that thing at me! You!”</p><p>“I can hardly see!”</p><p>“Do I even get a <em>“Sorry”</em> for that?”</p><p>“You’ll get cut open with that one shard you’ll leave if you don’t do it properly! … But first, you make Mister Freezer aware of that we are here. And that I need to talk to him.”</p><p>In the end Killer grabbed the damn book and left Kid’s bedroom.  Hopefully this drama would end soon.</p><p>With the next pen the blonde-haired man found some words were written onto the cover of the book – and all of a sudden Killer was surrounded by his other crewmates who all wanted to sign.</p><p>“Hurry, guys! I don’t know how long the D will be outside!” Heat always had his problems when it came to writing until someone told him to take his time. That’s what he did… And did.</p><p>Running to the next useful place Killer found the D, the Dalmatian, Mister Freezer aka Trafalgar <em>blablabla</em> Law still on deck with his companions – the magical trio. Obviously the doc had finished his cup of coffee so he might not get hurt too much when the masked man might throw the lexicon.</p><p>And he threw it. Killer made his way back into the ship. He could imagine the other captain appearing in the same place in a few seconds because of his skills. But it actually took some more.</p><p>…</p><p>Law had faced many things, battles and people. But someone throwing a medical lexicon at him – that was even new to him! With his left hand he stroke over his cheek while his other hand <em>(yes, there were captains who really still had two hands and arms)</em> picked up the book. It took a moment for the dark-haired man to figure out what those black lines on the cover meant. Meanwhile three famous pirates ran towards him.</p><p>“CAPTAIN! I’m sorry I couldn’t prevent that from you!”</p><p>“I should have caught that thing for you!”</p><p>“Are you hurt? Do you need anything?”</p><p>Incredulous Law looked up. His crewmates seemed about to cry. These contrasts were just incredible.</p><p>“I’m fine. Go inside, I’ll check what’s going on here. No more comment!” Law commanded taking a few steps forward.</p><p>“AYE!” <em>(x3)</em> The magical trio disappeared inside the yellow duck. Again the captain took a look at the cover of the medical lexicon.</p><p><em>“Hi. We are next to you. Kid’s pirates”</em> He didn’t know what to think as the dark-haired man turned his head to the ship.</p><p>
  <strong>OF COURSE THEY WERE NEXT TO THEM! IT WAS TO SEE MILES AWAY THAT THEY WERE THERE! A SHIP NOT MEANT TO SWIM UNDER WATER BIG AS WHATEVER WAS OBVIOUS AS A CLOUD ON THE CLEAR BLUE SKY! </strong>
</p><p>Law shook his head again. Sometimes he wondered how people like Eustass “Captain” (!!!) Kid would survive if they really had to use their brains not their bare muscles. As the Dalmatian found out it was Killer who wrote this he wasn’t much surprised. Maybe Law could use this as evidence for his theory that stupidity was contagious.</p><p>….</p><p>The interesting parts were actually the pages on the inside.</p><p>“Huh..”, the dark-haired man sighed. Trying to ignore those spelling mistakes he never thought Kid would reach out to him because of health issues. Of course, Law was curious what that poor man was suffering from, but still this could be a trap. But therefore the kid’s crew could have just attacked them as soon as the ice gang was on the surface, couldn’t they?</p><p>Law decided it was worth a look. Grabbing his sword he moved back inside. His pure-hearted white fluff ball gave him a breathtaking hug while he explained his plan. <em>Leaving. Don’t go outside until I’m back.  Don’t touch the book.</em></p><p>Trafalgar Law knew where he would land, but not what would be there. He prepared mentally for anything and hoped he wouldn’t get <em>the stupidity</em>. The glacier buried him under its blue beauty.</p><p>“Guys, calm down! He won’t attack us! He is here because of Kid! Haven’t you read what I wrote on that damned book you all wanted to sign?” Killer was frustrated. Somehow he had to manage to get the D out of the hands of the hyenas. The masked man used his feet for kicks more than ever. ...</p><p>“So.. It’s been a few days now. Said he has some trouble with his eyes…” Killer explained while he walked along the corridor together with Mister Freezer. As they reached the door to Kid’s bedroom Killer turned his head towards the other captain.</p><p>“And some head issues.” The pirates didn’t break the eye contact. A smile appeared on the face of the dark-haired man and he was pretty sure Killer was smiling behind the blue eggshell, too.</p><p>“Kid? Your personal, uh, the… Trafalgar is here!” Killer shouted as he slammed with his fist against the door. The doc raised his eyebrows.  Were there some special names the kid’s pirates were calling him? Concentrating again Law tightened the grip around his sword as Killer opened the door.</p><p>“My god – you are still naked? … Careful there, Mister D, there are still glass shards! Sometimes someone throws lanterns in here!” Killer pointed at the floor.</p><p>Mister D? Glass shards? The dark-haired man felt more than uncomfortable.</p><p>“As I told you – I don’t want to hurt my feet! Furthermore I didn’t want to embarrass myself by wearing trousers as a shirt! But – wait. There’s no need for me to wear anything at all! I’m a beauty!”</p><p>Law started shaking. He never thought he would want to leave a black hole.</p><p>“Yeah… Whatever. I’ll wait outside. And with <em>“outside”</em> I mean right behind the door, Mister D.” The named man just nodded. The door fell shut. Law took some steps away from the former lantern.</p><p>“So… Hello there, Mister Eustass. Never thought I’d meet you in your personal space.”</p><p>“It’s <em>“Captain”</em> in here. And I don’t care what you think. Unless it helps me getting rid of my current problems. Did Killer tell you something about it?”</p><p>The Dalmatian took some time to take a look at the man sitting in the bed. Actually only covered with a blanket. Law wasn’t sure, but it seemed Kid lost some structure.</p><p>“Ah yes. He said you have eyes issues. And…-“</p><p>“MY HEAD! I KNOW! GODDAMNIT!” The other captain shrugged. He knew that the red-haired got angry very easy, but this was new.</p><p>“Would you mind if I take you into the tang? I don’t have anything with me.” Kid tried again and again to look at the D, but he couldn’t stand the colors of the clothes he wore. Law noticed the strange acting and behavior of the taller man. Obviously the dark-haired man wasn’t lied at.</p><p>“No, I don’t. But can you please change your damn outfit?! My eyes are enflamed and not in a way you might want to have it!” So many answers someone could give, but Mister Freezer kept silent. …</p><p>“Do you want Killer to join?”</p><p>“No, I don’t! He can clean my room meanwhile. Just get us out of here and help me!” The cracking voice surprised the other captain once more. Somehow it convinced Law the health issues Eustass “Captain” (!!!) Kid had were serious. Another shiny glacier made his appearance and swallowed the two grown men.   </p><p>Kid didn’t really care that he was wearing nothing in his room, but now only with a blanket over his legs he felt suddenly weird. And the ground he out of nowhere sat on was cold as well.</p><p>“Is this the way you treat your guests?! I expected more from you, Dalma!” Law ignored the complaints while he grabbed a black t-shirt and short pants out of a locker. The treatment room had no windows. Only the ceiling lights above a specific area where Law would probably do some tests with Kid gave luminosity.</p><p>“Here. Can you put that on yourself or do you need me to help you?” The red-haired man sat in the shadow the soft lights created. His eyes could relax and didn’t feel too burned anymore. He didn’t answer Law who threw the clothes at his lap. Kid tried to figure out what it was and accidently pushed the blanket away.</p><p>The Dalmatian started preparing his desk as the other captain refused to talk. Out of a drawer he took a pair of gloves.</p><p>“Well, Eustass. Mister.” Law clicked on a pen. His chair moved as he turned interested towards that other man. The pen in one hand and the clipboard in the other he started asking questions. It didn’t bother him at all that Kid was still trying to put on the clothes <em>(with only one arm and hand,…)</em></p><p>“A few days ago you had headaches and trouble seeing? Can you give me a specific number of days?”</p><p>“What do I know?! Four?” Law nodded while Kid’s head was still hidden under black fabric.</p><p>“Can you tell where exactly your head hurts?”</p><p>“Forehead. Well, sometimes everywhere. … Oh my god.” Finally the t-shirt on the captain took a deep breath. Pants were no problem.</p><p>“Now what it is your problem with your eyes? Can’t you see any color or what does hurt your eyes the most?”</p><p>“Bright colors. Light at all. At night I can relax the most. Often when it’s bright and then there are other colors.. It’s just a whole mix of everything and it hurts like hell. I can see outlines, but even that’s difficult. Wait – are you taking notes?!” Kid wondered where this scratching noise came from.</p><p>Law let out a breath. “Of course, I’m taking notes! I can remember many things, but not every word someone told me! Maybe I have to do some more research then I cannot sit there hours trying to think about what you said!”</p><p>Eustass “Captain” (!!!) Kid frowned. He didn’t want to be remembered like that by the other captain. He didn’t want the dark-haired man to remember this whole situation at all.</p><p>“Are you going to keep those?”</p><p>“You can get them after we are done. Or watch me burn them if it’s that what satisfy you.”  </p><p>“You don’t know what satisfies me.”</p><p>“Do I want to know?” …</p><p>The red-haired man was quiet while he thought about it. Right now he would love a good fight, but that would only be satisfying if he’d be able to aim correctly.</p><p>“Whatever; what happened to your prosthesis?” Law didn’t thought about this at first, but the bandages covering what was left of the left <em>(oh coincidence)</em> arm caught his eyes. They looked dirty and odd attached.</p><p>“Oh! Killer got a total cool idea! He thought about… Why am I telling you this?!” Mister Freezer’s mouth opened a bit. Maybe he should take a note to clean this room twice after Eustass “Captain” (!!!) Kid got out of here.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t care what you are up to with that thing. So you removed it, because you want to rework it, not because it didn’t fit or hurt you, that’s what I wanted to know. But, uhm, as you removed it – did your scars bleed? Did it cause new wounds? Did you clean the wounds in the first place?”</p><p>“Ehhh…” Nervously the red-haired man searched with his hand for the blanket. Law shook his head <em>(that would cause him a headache, too)</em>.</p><p>“What has that to do with my eyes?”</p><p>“It could be possible that you got an infection because of these wounds. And that reached your head including your eyes. But I have to get a closer look for evidence of that. Do you have anything else hurt or wounded? These few days ago? Do you eat?”</p><p>“I eat what I can, I mean, Killer’s not… No, I don’t think I’ve got new wounds somewhere.”</p><p>“Alright. Now I’d like to do some tests with you. But first I take a look at your eyes and the area around respectively.” While talking the Dalmatian laid down the clipboard and pen to put on the gloves.</p><p>“There’s a chair left from you, can you please sit on that?”  The captain’s face dropped.</p><p>“SO I WAS RIGHT? YOU TREAT YOUR GUESTS LIKE SHIT? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARILIER ‘BOUT THIS DAMN CHAIR?” Screaming out of his lunges Kid moved to the side finding the seat. A smile crossed Law’s face.</p><p>“You are not a guest, you are a patient. I didn’t invite you: I suggested it would make more sense to examine you here. And, uh, yeah.. I have to admit I enjoyed the view of you on the ground a bit too much. I apologize for that.”</p><p>“Apologize my ass.”</p><p>“Oh is that what satisfies you?” The dark-haired man asked while moving towards the younger man.</p><p>“Huh yes, come closer and you’ll get the perfect look of what pleases me the most.” </p><p>“Keep silent and don’t move.” With a serious voice the doc leaned down, pulled a small flashlight out of a pocket and a circle of light hit Kid’s eyes.</p><p>“GET THAT THING OUTA MY FACE!” The captain cried and covered immediately his eyes with his arm while his feet waved up in the air. Accidental he stroke Mister Freezer. Law mumbled something as he took frightened some steps back; touching around his hip.</p><p>“I see. This doesn’t take us any further.” <em>(at least one of them was able to see anything)</em> The dark-haired man put the flashlight back into the pocket of his trousers.</p><p>“In my opinion you might have just a heavy migraine, but I want to make sure it’s nothing else. So would you please be so kind and let me touch you?”</p><p>“If that’s what satisfies you…” A crooked smile showed up. The Dalmatian sighed. <em>(three times cleaning afterwards)</em></p><p>“Now your face seems fine and on your head I can’t find any bruise. Still I want to do another test. I could imagine it would be helpful if I know exactly how you react to which color and what you are able to see at all.” Law turned back to his desk. While he explained his thoughts he grabbed some papers out of another drawer.</p><p>“I have here some papers with drawn letters on it. The colors are always different and so is the size. I just want you tell what you can see, what letter and what color. First I’ll sit just here and show you these. If you think it would be helpful if I come closer or go more in the distance just tell me, please.”</p><p>“Why are you helping me like that?” Eustass “Captain” (!!!) Kid was sure there was something.</p><p>“I just want to make sure it’s fair play the next time we meet on the battle field. … Now, are you ready?”</p><p>“I’m always ready!” <em>(to punch the older man down if he ever came back with that flashlight)</em> …</p><p>Law showed the Kid the first picture and took notes. Then the next one. As they’ve reached the end Mister Freezer came to a conclusion.</p><p>“So, uh, if the letters are not painted in you seem to handle it. Still colors are a big problem, especially the bright ones.” The doc explained, but as he was about to put the papers away he got interrupted.</p><p>“Can I get another try?” The dark-haired man stopped his move and gave the other captain a confused look.</p><p>“What do you mean? Another try? This is not a game, Eustass! Mister.” Somehow Law forgot that Kid was younger – but was that really the reason therefore he acted now like a child? <em>(…or like a kid?)</em> Still unsure what to do with the pictures the Dalmatian waited for a response.</p><p>“Please! One more try! I bet I win this time!”</p><p>“Win? What do you want to win?” This was a good point. But of course, the red-haired man had an answer.</p><p>“Your respect!” Law raised his eyebrows. Did that human being in front of him even know how much time was already wasted because of him? That this evil creature would never be able to do the same for the other captain? <em>(was that another evidence of the stupidity? ...)</em></p><p>“Okay, why not.” Mister D finally gave in and got up.</p><p>“Here’s the challenge. I arrange some letters in different angles and positions. I want to know from you what they represent.” Law felt the other man starring at him while he prepared. As long as his eyes wouldn’t go any… Well, he was almost blind, why should the doc care?</p><p>“So.. Here’s your second try!” The dark-haired man announced. He moved in the back of the room to tidy up things behind Kid to give him time. Named man breathed out loud. His eyes got used to the lightning in the treatment room so every new color or change brought that burning in his eyes back. </p><p>“There’s the <em>T</em>.. and there..” Kid pointed to the left. Oh that damn Dalmatian.</p><p>“YOU DUMB NORTHERN LIGHT!” Angry Eustass “Captain” (!!!) Kid stood up. Law was sure he would get attacked, but the younger man probably wanted to prevent any more pain <em>(…by hitting something which was not Law)</em> so he just stood there. …</p><p>“What? I’m glad your brain cells seem to work still fine. Doing puzzles should become your new hobby.”</p><p>“Can you tell me what is wrong with me now or not?”</p><p>“There’s much wrong with you, but this particular I have no idea. Bet it’s just a migraine. Get a cold washcloth to put on your forehead or something, avoid stress and get a very dark room – and you’ll be fine!”</p><p>“And if it’s not that?!”</p><p>“THEN DIE IN HELL! – Here’s your blanket.” Pressing the fabric into Kid’s hand the doc removed the gloves he still wore and threw them onto the desk.</p><p>“I get you out of here. I’m done with you. Keep the clothes. Do you need me to tell Killer any details or are you able to do that yourself?” The younger man stood completely silent. He couldn’t remember seeing the dark-haired man so hectic. <em>(that’s what he thought he saw… or felt)</em></p><p>“I guess I’m fine.”  </p><p>“Brilliant!” The glacier was one more time very helpful. …</p><p>The snoring surprised both Law and Kid. Someone actually risked his life by taking a nap in the bed of his captain. <em>(and former best friend?)</em></p><p>The red-haired man growled. Something was definitely going wrong on this ship. Turning his head where he supposed the older man stood Eutsass “Captain” (!!!) Kid had one final question:</p><p>“Did he collect all shards?”</p><p>“Uhm… yeah, can’t see any.. Now I’d like to leave if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Yeah. Keep the book. Maybe Killer wants it back tomorrow. Your surviving today is my payment.” Law only nodded while the glacier carried him again inside the yellow duck – hiding another scream:</p><p>“LAW YOU UGLY DALMATIAN – YOU’RE GONNA DIE IN HELL, TOO!” Whoops, had he overseen some shards? Perhaps the dark-haired man should do some eye tests as well.</p><p>The doc found his crewmates playing cards as always. As he explained to them that he has been downstairs the whole time they were speechless – even the magical trio didn’t know what to say to that a more than dangerous pirate got a view inside their home.</p><p>“Now that the conversations over,  uh, Bepo? Would you please clean the treatment room? I’m tired to be honest…” <em>(the stupidity, you know)</em> The white fluff ball almost jumped down the stairs being happy that he got that responsibility. He went inside the room finding the papers still attached. Fast he figured out the word Kid was meant to. Suddenly Bepo felt very uneasy, even though he knew Law would never say such things to him.</p><p>“Oi Captain… Why always so rude?” The white fluff ball mumbled inside his snow.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong> <em>MOTHERFUCKER  </em> </strong>
</p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Has anynone seen the mangifying glass?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>